Star-Lord (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Peter Jason Quill is a half-human who as a young boy was abducted by the Ravagers. Some time after his abduction, he began building a fame as the legendary outlaw Star-Lord. Deciding to leave the Ravagers, he stole the Orb, unintentionally becoming entangled in others' search for it. During this time, he formed an uneasy alliance with Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot, together forming the Guardians of the Galaxy. Peter later helped stop Ronan the Accuser from destroying Xandar. After saving Xandar, he left with the other Guardians to do "a little bit of bad and a little bit of good". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely 8-A | 5-A Name: Peter Jason Quill, Star-Lord/Prince Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 38-39 during Infinity War (he was born in 1979) Classification: Human/Celestial Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Pilot, Limited Flight via jet boots, expert with any kind of firearm, various weapons and equpiment grant him access to Explosives + Light Manipulation (Plasma Spheres), Limited Gravity Manipulation (Gravity Mines), and True Flight (Aero-Rigs), His mask grants him access to a back-up oxygen supply, Thermal Vision, and a resistance to sudden changes in air pressure | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, True Flight, Resistance to Mind Control Attack Potency: At least Small Building level, (Fought the Abilisk. Restrained Spider-Man, though Spider-Man wasn't fighting really seriously. His Plasma Spheres can disintegrate two Sakaaran soldiers), likely Multi-City Block level (Able to harm Korath with his blasters, which should also be comparable to Korath's own weapons. Physically traded blows with Gamora, who cut off Groot's arm) | Large Planet level (Capable of harming and defeating Ego, who should have durability comparable to him due to being a full Celestial. Both Ego and him each possessed roughly half of the power needed for this) Speed: Supersonic with High Hypersonic combat and reaction speed (Can keep up with and restrain Spider-Man, should be faster than Groot) | At least High Hypersonic (Should be vastly superior to his base self) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely Multi-City Block Class | Large Planet Class (Comparable to Ego) Durability: At least Small Building level, likely Multi-City Block level | Large Planet level (Survived holding the Power Stone for an extended period of time, and this was stated to be because he was part Celestial. Because of this, he should also be somewhat comparable other Celestials which were shown to be capable of tanking the Power Stone's power. Also took hits from Ego.) Stamina: High Range: Several dozens of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: *'Weapons' **'Quad Blasters' - Dual energy blasters, each with two barrels that fire different shots and two triggers to activate them separately. ***'Plasma Shots' - Pulling the upper triggers will make the upper barrels unleash fiery plasma shots that are meant for lethal damage and can kill most targets in one shot. ***'Electric Shots' - Pulling the lower triggers will make the lower barrels fire streams of electricity to electrocute and stun Peter's targets. ***'Dual Shots' - Pulling both triggers simultaneously will unleash shots from both barrels at once. This makes for much more powerful shots that are much more potent in killing or incapacitating opponents. **'Hadron Enforcer' - A large gun created by Rocket Raccoon. It fires a concentrated bolt of nuclear explosive force that only detonates on impact. The size and mass of the target determine how large and powerful the explosion will be. Rocket claimed it could blow up a moon. **'Plasma Spheres' - Spheres that are used to illuminate dark places. When broken, they will create large explosions of plasma that disintegrate targets completely. **'Gravity Mines' - A high tech device that creates an artificial gravity field, attracting all nearby objects towards it as if they were being pulled by the gravity of the planet itself. Can also be programmed to only pull in a designated object as well. **'Energy Bolas' - High tech version of an ancient weapon made of weights bound together by an energy cord. Throwing this can capture targets by tangling their legs. *'Items' **'Helmet' - The helmet Star-Lord wears. ***'Size Alteration' - The helmet is capable of shrinking down into an earpiece on the size of Star-Lord's head, dematerializing into pixelated blue light. ***'Oxygen Purification' - Protects the wearer from toxic atmospheres. Also comes with a backup air supply to allow the wearer to breathe in the vacuum of space. ***'Pressure Support' - Protects the wearer from sudden changes in air pressure. Intelligence: Above Average. Quill is an expert in close-quarters combat. He was able to hold his own against Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos. He uses his two blasters as melee weapons to strike and knock his foes unconscious with a hard strike to the head. Quill is well-versed in the use of weapons from all over the galaxy, and he is especially skilled with his own Quad Blasters. He was able to handle a Kyln Guard's rifle, despite never seeing the weapon before. Quill also mastered the art of thievery and evasion. The act of thievery was not even in his criminal record. He can also understand what Groot means like Rocket Raccoon, despite Groot only saying "I am Groot". Weaknesses: His emotions tend to get the best of him, as he's prone to outburst of rage and sadness when confronted by the death of a loved one. | His Celestial power is linked to Ego. If Ego dies, he will permanently lose it. Key: Base | Celestial Others Notable Victories: Han Solo (Star Wars) Han Solo's profile (Star-Lord had all his 9-A Weapons, and Han was allowed High 8-C Weapons. It was also Original Trilogy Han) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Thieves Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users